


The Messed Up Version That Happened In My Head!!! :0

by joccibear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joccibear/pseuds/joccibear
Summary: so even tho be more chill has a huge fandom and there is alot of headcanon, most people dont really have the time or motivation to make the fanart or fanfics that i have been waiting for. so here it goes guys.





	1. here is me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so first chapter......yaaaaaayyy....  
> im so so so not sorry for this and i hope that you like it and if you dont  
> THATS YOUR PROBLEM AND I DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE I DONT CARE!!!!  
> fanks guys!

I pull my eyes open with some effort. Its always to bright in my room. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and pick up my phone from my dresser. It reads 7:30.

"SHIT!!!" I yell. I throw myself out of bed and step/hop around the various junk items littering my floor on my way to the closet. I pick a blue t-shirt with a pac-man ghost on it and a black hoodie. I am putting my backpack on at the same time as my jeans as I sprint out of my room down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi jeremy!" my mom chirps.

"Sorry, gotta go!" I yell and burst through the front door.

I try not to run down the street so I don't get sweaty. I'm not to far from the school and I thank whatever cosmic deity that might be smiling down on me when I see that Rich is nowhere to be seen. He is usually waiting at the front door for me. I get up the steps and as I open the door, I tell the previously mentioned cosmic deity to eat shit. Rich is leaning against some lockers sneering at me.  
"Come here rat!" I sulk over, slouching because i'm taller than him. he flips me around quickly pinning me to the lockers. he writes something on my backpack.

"You wash that off, your dead." he stalks away laughing. I turn the corner and take my backpack off to make sure he didn't draw a dick. He wrote BOYF. What does that even mean? That's when I see her. Christine. 

She has flowing hair that literally shines. Her eyes sparkle too. I didn't realize I was staring until she said something to me. 

"Did someone write BOYF on your backpack?" she seemed slightly concerned. I panicked and stuttered through my sentence which really couldn't be called a sentence at all after I butchered it. 

" I-I-uhh-the-there was-it- i just.........AHH!" I ran off quickly before I could hear her laugh at me. now my face is red and i'm sweaty. fucking great. I get to my math class 5 minutes late and take my seat in the middle of the room. 

As all high school students are aware, the classroom is not unlike any other environment in this school. there are cliques and groups. In the back are the chill and cool kids. The ones who go to parties and get drunk and hook up. Our superiors. In the front are the nerds and band geeks. I'm in the middle. with the losers and wallflowers. Casually existing but and not so secretly wishing we were dead.

I stare out the window all period thinking of all the people I would rather be than myself. What I wouldn't give to do more than survive.....


	2. the good and the less than good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so this is a thing now. im so sorry but i like suspense so slow burn.

    When The bell sounds for lunch, everyone stampedes toward the cafeteria. People meet up with their friends in the hallways and gossip about what happened during class and the smokers go for drives and the geeks all head for the library. I meet up with Michael at the bottom of a empty staircase.

    "Whats up man!" He says as we do our handshake. We have had it since 7th grade. 

    "Hey man!" I say as I have a seat on the step below him. I never eat lunch but Michael always has sushi and a cherry slushie.

    "So. You gonna go to the dance on Friday." i ask with a knowing smirk. 

    "Pshhh You know thats a waste of time! Im gonna be getting stoned in my basement!" We laughed at that. I knew I was probably going to end up not going. Ive never asked a girl to a dance. I dont exactly plan to considering that Christine is probably going with jake anyway.

    "You comin over after school?" Michael asks.

     "Probably." We sit there in silence for a moment. i hate awkward silences. I pull out my phone and start playing music. Michael doesnt really mind my music but i dont do regae. so we usually listen to my music unless we are in his car.

     "Michael? Do you think we are gonna be friends forever?"

     "Dipshit you are stuck with me!"


End file.
